When Two Worlds Cross
by qudzbudz
Summary: The time for when the worlds cross is finally here... Merlin... Jason... Tobias... and Harry are yet to find that there is a lot more in store for them. Noorie... Abi... Qudz... and Liz also have surprises in store for them. What happens when the worlds cross and they all end up in one boat? Join their adventures...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice could have been heard from a mile away.

Still half asleep, Merlin grabbed his jacket and tore out of his room, banging into Gaius as he headed straight for the door. He was sure that this wasn't going to be pleasant, whatever Arthur wanted.

"MERLIN! MERLIN!"

"Yes Sire" Merlin said breathlessly waiting for the lecture he knew he was about to receive.

"I found a hole in my trousers.. you'll have to fix it Merlin"

Merlin's jaw dropped. "So that is all you had to tell me? I skipped my breakfast and woke up, for you to tell me... THAT?"

"Don't forget who you're speaking to Merlin, I could easily make you clean out the entire stables in Camelot!" He punched Merlin playfully and added, "Oh yes.. and seeing as you have the energy to raise your voice, I want my chamber cleaned, the laundry done, the walls cleaned and seeing as you're doing all that cleaning, you can clean the stables out too!"

Defeated, Merlin shook his head as Arthur headed down the corridor.

"We're going hunting later so make sure you clean fast Merlin!" shouted Arthur as he turned and was out of Merlin's sight.

"Prat" Merlin mumbled as he tossed Arthur's trousers over his shoulder and headed for the door. Things possible couldn't get any worse could it? 

Noorie's POV

The butterflies attacked at my stomach again making it churn and I bent forwards, trying to hold my breath. Living without my family was going to be hard, and living in a place that I didn't even know was inevitably going to be even harder. Trying to keep my motivation up, I carried on walking, feeling every single stone beneath my feet dig into my soles.

I gasped for breath at the top and flopped onto the ground, noticing how the grass tickled my ears and the smell of flowers wafted up my nose. The sky was a baby blue and slowly pushed away the clouds so that a bright light of sun shone down onto my dress, my legs feeling the warmth. I closed my eyes and breathed out, the butterflies in my stomach slowly fading away.

"Are... you okay?"

I jumped and sat forward, feeling the heat in my cheeks come to surface. A boy with brown hair was sat next to me, a look of concern on his face.

Fumbling around for my bag, I stood up and smiled hastily. "Yes thank you. Sorry, I was just... having a rest..." Lowering his gaze, I bit my lip and hurried off, his eyes still on my back.

A thought then struck me. What if he was from Camelot? I needed directions and I had just missed my chance. I quickly turned around and saw a glimpse of him walking down a path I hadn't even noticed. Without even giving my brain a chance to think, I rushed after him, my dark hair stroking my face.

"Excuse me."

The boy spun around and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Er yes please. I'm looking for Camelot? I'm supposed to be working as a maid..." I noticed how his face lit up when I asked for help. He nodded his head towards the path ahead of us.

"Come with me." His voice was gentle and there was something about him that made his face glow. I studied his face for a few seconds before smiling gratefully and followed.

We were headed towards a cluster of trees, and I frowned, doubting if he really knew where we were going.

Lifting a branch, he turned around and grinned. "Ladies first."

Gracefully, I lifted up my dress and stepped through the hole. The gasp that flew out of my mouth was uncontrollable as I was looking down at a little village. I looked from house to house before laying my eyes on the striking castle in the middle.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The boy was grinning from ear to ear, as he sat down on the soft grass, gesturing for me to do the same.

"It sure is." My voice was timid and I stared at the tiny ant-like people on the ground walking so peacefully. This was so different from where I was brought up. War was the only priority there. Here, everyone seemed to be walking in unison, protraying acts that would be classed as alien in my home town.

I found myself drawing my knees to my chest pulling my long dress over my ankles and turning to look at the boy.

"What's your name?"

He tilted his head to look at me and smiled. "Merlin. What's yours?"

My heart fluttered for no imaginable reason and I took a deep breath in. I was scared he'd think my name was unusual. It's what most people usually said. It was either 'oh haven't heard that one' or just a 'nice'.

"Noorie."

"Noorie." He repeated my name as if it was a sacred spell and leaned back onto the trunk of a tree. "Such a beautiful name."

At this point, my heart did a somersault and I found myself having to draw out a quick breath to stop myself from having a heart attack.

"Thank you." I was afraid to look him in the eye in case I just melted there and then on the spot.

Disturbing my thoughts, a male voice was heard from the bottom of the hill.

"MERLIN! YOU DIDN'T CLEAN OUT THE STABLES DID YOU?"

Merlin looked over at me with wide eyes and bit his lip.

"SORRY SIRE. I COMPLETELY FORGOT." He then stood up and whispered an apology before sprinting down the path, his arms flapping in the air because of the steepness of the hill. I giggled and stood up too, brushing the grass off my legs.

As I made my way to the castle, completely lost in this new world, I spotted a man with a white beard in a long robe with a few bottles.

"Excuse me! Do you know where I can find a girl called Gwen? I'm supposed to start work as a maid but I'm completely new to the area."

He pointed to a door and I thanked him, rushing over to where a couple of maids were standing. This was a new life... and a new adventure.


	2. When Two Worlds Cross - Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining rays onto my bed through the crack in the window. I opened my eyes and glanced around the room confused until it struck me that I was no longer at home.

The beds around me had disappeared and I assumed that the other maids had already started work. A part of me felt bad for not working too but then I was told that I could have the day off.

After cutting myself a slice of bread, I hummed and tidied up. The least that I could do for the maids who let me share their house was to help out.

As I stared out the window, humming my mother's lullaby to myself, a figure caught my eye and I rushed over to see that Arthur, the prince of Camelot was shouting at a boy who... no wait...

I could hear my heart beating wildly as I took a closer look only to find that it was another boy and not the one I was looking for.

Looking for? Okay so I admitted that I was looking for him... okay... Merlin. Even thinking about his name made my chest tense up and I had the sudden urge to giggle.

What on earth was happening to me?

I shook it off and slipped on my worn out shoes before closing the front door gently behind me. The warm breeze hit my face and I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

Visions of me bumping into Merlin filled my mind and I scolded myself for being such a little girl. What if he... didn't actually like me? What if he was just being nice because he felt sorry for me? What if...

The more I thought about it, the more I felt sick. At home I would have been told off for being so paranoid but I guess you just can't help the way you are.

There was nothing to do really. Well apart from working... I figured out that having a tour of the castle wouldn't harm anyone so quietly, I stepped into the kitchen and scanned the room before finding Gwen.

''Hello Gwen!'' She turned around with a bag full of bread and smiled heartily.

''Noorie! I thought it was your day off?'' She walked to the tap slowly and I followed behind.

''Well, I thought maybe I could have a tour of the castle? ... if that's okay... I mean... I don't want to bother anyo-''

She cut me off short and laughed. ''Don't you worry. I've got some time. Come on.'' Wiping her hands on a towel, she led me out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

The castle had many rooms, as expected, but too many to keep count of on your first day. As we got to the top floor, we both leaned on the staircase and caught our breaths.

Gwen laughed in between breaths. ''Three years and I still haven't been able to come up this far without needing a break.''

I raised my eyebrows and laughed with her. Just then, the Prince came bursting through without even taking one look at either me or Gwen. Behind him followed a staggering bag of clothes on legs... wait what?

Amused by the picture in front of me, I grinned as the boy carrying it stumbled closer so his face could be seen... it was him.

My heart pounded and my legs felt like they were about to crumble to the floor. It was only seconds after when he turned his head and saw me that our eyes met. There was a silence and I gulped, smiling. He smiled back but it was strained, not surprisingly, seeing as he was carrying that load.

''MERLIN! HURRY UP!''

I winced as Prince Arthur shouted and I gave Merlin a sympathetic look.

''Good luck.'' I grinned and he smirked back. ''Oh, I'll need it.''

My heart could no longer take it any more. It was pounding like a drum roll and my throat was tied in a knot. Gwen must have seen my expression because she gave me a strange look.

''What's wrong? Do you know him?''

I snapped back from replaying the events that had occured in the last 5 minutes and shook my head.

''Oh nothing and no... not really!'' It was partly true; I didn't exactly know Merlin... although I admitted mentally that a big part of me wanted to.


End file.
